


In Death, Remember.

by 24Stiles



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Demon!Stiles, M/M, Major Charachter Deaths, Not Happy Ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demon in Stiles, and Derek have words.<br/>Summary sucks, but we can't all have good ones, can we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Death, Remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is. And the title I pulled out of thin air.  
> It just happened really.

“Come on Derek,” The voice coming from Stiles not his own, but darker “Fight back. You’ll never be a better Alpha if you can’t stand up for yourself, let alone your pack.”

Derek just stared, wondering what had happened to his Stiles. His, since when was Stiles his. Derek was too afraid, too weak, to broken to really even contemplate asking Stiles to be his. Stiles deserved better. This Stiles though, this was not the Stiles he loved.

“Aww, what’s the matter. Finally realizing maybe you’re not the biggest, baddest thing out there.”

“Stiles, what have you done?” Derek gritted out.

Stiles caressed the side of the Alpha’s cheek, thumb stopping to run along Derek’s bottom lip. “Stiles didn't do anything but protect you. You left this boy defensless. He loved you, you know. He may be dead, but I have all his memories, and the thoughts he had about you…” Stiles laughed. Derek’s face shriveled in pain.

“You’re wrong. Stiles’ isn’t dead. We’d know.”

“Actually, you wouldn’t.” The voice coming from Stiles was cocky now. “You remember the Alpha pack. That time you all forgot about Stiles, because he’d been hanging around with Lydia and Allison, so you thought he was safe. Well, I happened to be around town then. The entire pack, including all the humans, except Stiles of course, was there. Stiles showed up at the last moment, and killed the Alpha that had you pinned.”

“Stiles was fine after that though.”

“No, he really wasn’t. You passed out right before the last light in that Alpha’s eyes left him. Before he died, he was supposed to do me a favor, because I wanted Stiles. It wasn’t supposed to happen the way it did. The other pack was supposed to live, and I was to have Stiles, alive. They were going to turn this body, and I was going to kill you. Of course, I wanted it all so I was going to kill their Alpha too and take both packs as my own. But that bastard turned on me, and ripped Stiles’ insides out. I took what I could get though, and inhabited his lifeless body. He healed before you woke, and no one else knew what happened.”

Derek couldn’t move. Some unseen force pushed Derek into the ground, as he was forced to hear about his mate’s death. His mate, who didn’t even know.

“It’s too bad that Stiles had to die, feeling like a failure. Like no matter what he did, he’d always have to prove himself to you, to stay in your pack. Feeling like he’d let his father down. That he’d somehow been responsible for his mother’s death. I’m not drawn to you, as your mate, because the human Stiles is dead. I’m just the demon that’s using this body.”

“You need to leave him. Even if he is dead, it’s better than having his body being used like that.” Derek growled at him.

“Now now, Derek, would you really want to do that to his father, to your pack. They don’t know about this. Only you and you can chose what you will. My plans got messed up, I have nowhere else to go, nothing else to do. I can stay with you,” Stiles let his hold on Derek go. “I can be your mate, and help your pack. You’d be the things of legends.” He leaned down, close to Derek’s face and kissed him.

Derek pushed him back. “What are you doing?”

“I’m giving you a choice.” Stiles said, sounding a lot more like Stiles, than the Demon inhabiting him.

“You do feel it, don’t you?” Derek’s glare caused Stiles to break eye contact “You feel the mate bond, because Stiles is not fully dead.”

“What are you talking about?”

“See, from what I know of Demons, if the body they take is dead, fully, then the body will decay. You’ve been around for a while. Stiles isn’t dead, you’re just keeping him asleep.”

“That’s what you think, but what I know is this boy is dead.”

“You will leave him.” Derek got to his feet, pushing Stiles back against the tree. “You will leave, and you will never come back.”

“Fine, all this isn’t really worth it anyway.” Stiles’ eyes turned black, before the sickening sound of his head twisting, neck bones breaking to pieces, all but froze Derek to his core. “I gave you a chance, Derek. You should have taken it.”

The Demon was gone. Stiles’ body still held in place by Derek’s own against the tree. He listened for a heartbeat. Of course, there was none. He gently laid Stiles on the ground. He tried the bite, and once again, nothing. Derek was out of options, and he knew no self respecting Witch would willingly bring someone back from the dead without there being repercussions. Stiles was dead, his mate gone. He howled, to the moon, to his family, to anything that could hear him. He signaled his pack, who would come running.

When his pack arrived, they found their Alpha, slumped lifeless over Stiles. The loss of his mate was too much for him, too much for any werewolf, so they died together. When one died, fully mated or not, the other felt it, the other could chose to go on. Derek chose to be with Stiles.

Boyd stepped forward, in front of his pack now, eyes glowing red. “We’ll mourn later. We can’t leave them here.” He told them, his voice cracking. The beta’s picked up the lifeless bodies of their pack mates, their friends, and returned to the Hale house. Where they’d go from there, they didn’t know, but they’d live for Derek and Stiles, they’d make sure they were remembered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: LilWolfieStiles


End file.
